Jan (Seguleh Second)
Jan was the Seguleh Second. He referred to Mok, onetime Seguleh Third and leader of the punitive army against the Pannion Seer, as his elder brother.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.65 In ''Orb Sceptre Throne'' Jan was challenged by Enoc, the Third. Jan defeated him, severing his right ligament in the process.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 He was summoned by Sengen, the High Priest, who showed him the altar stone had started weeping. This was the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy and it meant that hey were summoned to their homeland, Darujhistan. He summoned the first half of the Agatii, and they set off towards the city in boats.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 They arrived at Darujhistan and he and the first twenty of the Agatii proceeded to Majesty Hall, where they met the Tyrant who had created them so very long ago. He chose to bow to the Legate (controlled by the Tyrant) and they started their service to him.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12 When the Legate ordered him to order his entire people to come to Darujhistan, he consulted with Palla and decided to stall the Legate because he couldn't bear to see his people being ruled and used by one so cruel and dismissive of their services. He also received with some trepidation, the Third's report of several of the Agatii having been wiped out by Moranth munitions in a fight with the Moranth. He also promised Palla he would try to re-institute the exile so that they could get away from all of this mess in Darujhistan, where they did not feel they belonged.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 18 He and Palla met Torvald Nom and Galene, and tried to negotiate leaving freely from Darujhistan, something Galene would not allow unless they set their swords aside, which was unacceptable to Jan and the Seguleh. He received Oru who had brought back the unmarred mask of the First. He also noticed that Lo and Sall had come back at that very moment, bringing back with them another one whom he assumed to be the Seventh. Jan proposed to put their swords down so that they could go away in peace and confer the rank of First on the newcomer, whom he had identified as a possible candidate for offering the unmarred mask. Gall, the Third, challenged this proposal as something a Seguleh could never do. The challenge being issued, Jan accepted, knowing full well that he himself was injured and couldn't possibly survive the challenge. Once the fight started, he maneuvered Gall to his injured side, and in a complex series of moves, deliberately exposed that side to Gall allowing a thrust that killed him. Palla was broken by his death and promised vengeance, once the Seguleh reached back to their home. With his last breath, Jan asked the Seventh to accept the responsibility of the First and lead the Seguleh back out of Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Notes and references de:Jan (Seguleh) Category:Seguleh Category:Males